


Our Tradition

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with Severus and Harry and then their children and then their grandchildren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Written for the 2014 advent challenge; masterlist and prompts can be found [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/392757.html). This is day 3, rituals/traditions. Also written for alisanne who asked for hot chocolate on a cold winter's night.

Giggling and shrieking could be heard from the sitting room. Severus smiled as he stirred the hot chocolate. The smell of it brought with it memories of so many years, each of them precious. The cast changed and it wasn't always snowing and the date had changed and yet stayed the same, but it was always this. Him and his loved ones, under a blanket in front of the fireplace. 

"Grandfather!" Ann called. "Grandfather, you're missing the best part!"

Severus poured the hot chocolate into four mugs. "I'm coming, Ann. Tell your grandpa to wait."

Tiny footsteps announced her arrival into the kitchen and Severus turned with a stern frown. "You know better. You're supposed to wait for me."

She pouted. "You're taking too long."

"It's ready when I say it is, not a moment early or late," he teased.

She smiled, looking so much like her grandmother that Severus stopped for a moment, lost in other memories. Harry appeared behind her. "Severus? I'm sorry. She ran off before I could stop her."

Severus shook his head and turned back to the mugs, putting whipped cream on top of the drinks. "It's fine. I don't mind. But as she has broken a rule, you know what that means."

"Of course!" Harry said, snapping his fingers. "I forgot." He waved his wand and Ann was suddenly covered in green and red spots. The charm--a modification Hermione had made on her sneak charm--would fade overnight, but would for now remind Ann and her brother, Thomas, what happened to little children who came looking for their hot chocolate early.

She giggled, more amused than anything, but left the kitchen. Her brother laughed loudly and Harry beamed. "I miss having children in the house sometimes."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Speak for yourself. I enjoy our quiet evenings."

"You could never fool me, Severus Snape," Harry teased as he wrapped his arms around Severus' middle. "You loved the kids living with us."

Severus hummed. He couldn't deny it. After years of teaching children, he had never thought he'd enjoy raising little ones of his own. But dating a divorced Harry Potter had come with kids attached and Severus found that while it wasn't what he expected, he wouldn't have changed a thing. And now they were grandparents. And there were traditions being passed down--this was the second weekend in December as their parents got the first weekend to share the tradition with.

Severus hoped that he would have a third weekend tradition with great grandchildren. Wizards, after all, lived long lives.

"Come on," Harry urged him. "I only just got to the dragons. You know how Ann loves to sit with you when I talk about them."

Severus smiled and lifted the tray of snacks and drinks. "Oh, yes, the dragons."

Harry kissed him, as loving as it always had been. Severus sighed into the kiss, content. They left the kitchen, following the flickering lights of the fireplace and Christmas tree where two grandchildren--and next year three--were waiting. From that first cup of chocolate with Harry to this one, Severus traced his second life in his memories and was happy.


End file.
